namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 8
This is Chapter 8 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary Ding. Yuki prays at the altar to her grandma that spring break is over, a new school term is starting and their house is, as always, a war zone. Younger sister 1 asks Yuki if her skirt is very strange. Yuki says no, it isn’t. Younger sister 1 tells her to seriously look at it. Younger sister 2 is quarreling with younger brother 1 about casually using her last card/hairpin?. Younger brother 1 shouts that she always buys 100 at one go then quickly loses them. Younger sister 2 shouts back that it just somehow vanishes. Younger brother 2 is calling out to Yuki that there’s a hole in his sock. Probably in the toilet, younger brother 3 shouts who is the one who used all of the toilet paper again. Narration: “In short, the younger brothers are now in second year high school while the younger sisters are now in the first year high school. And, I’ve become a third year student.” Sakura blossoms are blooming. A girl is surprised to see Shou passing by. She asks her friend that guy is quite tall and handsome so who is that third year student? Her friend tells her that it is a second year student, second year Naruse-senpai! Narration: “And, our basketball club also welcomes in bright new members.” In the gym, Yuki is busy training the new members. From the door, Abe comments that manager Yuki always go through the basics with the first years. Shouji says that it is because five out of the eight new members are beginners. Seeing the two, the new members bow down and shout their greetings to their senpai-s. Abe is glad to be called senpai. Shouji comments that the first years really know courtesy. Shouji starts lecturing about the importance of hierarchy in a sports club and it starts from giving their respects to the senpai-s.. Shou interrupts by calling to him to quickly move for he’s blocking the way. Aghast Shouji reprimands Shou for interrupting and for his truly arrogant attitude. The first years happily greet Naruse-senpai a good morning. They look at him and think that he’s quite tall. Yuki thinks that for Shou to be addressed as ‘Naruse-senpai’ makes one feel uneasy about it. She wonders if he is aware that he is now a second year high schooler. Pfft! Yuki shouts that they are going to have a five minute break. Then, a couple of first years are whispering about who’ll go and ask Shou to show them how he shoots the ball but then, he might get angry since they are currently having their break. Shou quietly thinks that they are noisy. He stands up that it made the first years mutter to look, he’s leaving. One of them is startled when Shou grabs the ball and dribbles it. He tells the two that it would be 2 vs 1 and they must stop him. Soon, everyone is watching them play. This made Yuki think that Shou is very ‘senpai’-like. Their coach arrives and laughs over how things have become quite bustling. Captain Tonomura tells everyone to line up. The coach tells him that it is alright for he only remembered something that he forgot to tell them. He says that they would have a practice competition on Saturday, the day after tomorrow. Everyone is stunned by that. While sweeping the floor, Yuki tensely thinks that no matter what, it is too sudden. Some guys call out to her that they finished mopping this side of the floor. She tells them good work, and just leave the rest up to her because they have to quickly go to rest for there is a competition soon. They happily say okay. At the shoe lockers, Shou overhears the first years saying that Yuki is a cool onee-sama just like what Abe-senpai and the others told them..but then, it seems that she’ll spank their butts if she got angry. While walking outside the gym, Yuki is thinking over what to do – check on the uniforms before going home, then before tomorrow, she is going to gather the opponent’s data then tidy up the lounge.. She is startled when Shou suddenly grabs her arm and corners her on the wall. Shou tells her, ‘Caught ya’. Yuki angrily says what’s with that ‘caught ya’, and don’t talk to her like she’s a pig caught. She thinks that she went overboard earlier in thinking that changed her point of view about him. Shou says that it is her fault for always being lost in thoughtblankly. Yuki denies it and tells him to let her go. He tells her that there is something dirty sticking on her. She asks where. He leans closer that Yuki immediately put up her defense by covering his mouth. Shou flicks her forehead and says, see, she is lost in thought, stu-pid. He quickly walks away. Yuki felt endlessly remorseful over how come she likes this unreasonable guy. At an outdoor public basketball court, Yuki tries to shoot a ball in the basket but to her aghast, she wasn’t able to get a single ball in. Even if she totally doesn’t have a feel the ball, she wants to teach the first years the basics so she must master the shooting technique. A black haired guy probably the one in the last chapter passes by and sees Yuki shoots the ball but the ball got stuck on the ring. While Yuki wonders what to do about it, the guy tells her to leave it to him. He takes off his jacket and tells her that he’ll help her get it. Surprised Yuki thinks that this guy is quite tall but then, with that height, he ought to able to get it. Yuki tells him that it is alright, she can use a stick. The guy is already running then he jumps up high to push the ball. The ball manages to fall back down. To Yuki’s aghast, the guy fails to land properly for he twisted his foot. She nervously tells him that he just twisted his foot. Holding up his hand to stop her, he tells her that he didn’t twist it and it is alright. Yuki lightly touches his stretched finger which made him quickly turns away. This surprises Yuki as he starts coughing. Blushing a bit, he turns to her and says that it wasn’t deliberate. He quickly leaves and bids her goodbye. Puzzled Yuki mutters her thanks and apology. She thinks that he’s a strange person and most probably, he is also a basketball player. The next day at school, while walking at the hallway, Yuki thinks that she is ought to be right about him for he can jump high, his height is almost the same with Shou but then, is his foot alright. Then, a first year guy called out to her. Yuki asks Noda from 野田 what it is. Noda nervously tells her that he’ll be late for club activity because he has committee activity. probably scared of being spanked =P Thinking that he’s too serious, she tells him that it is alright and it is okay for him to get the other first years to pass the message to her. Yuki notices that Shou is looking at her direction. Yuki nervously wonders why he is staring at her and could it be that he is attempting something. She hopes that he better not fool around in front of the first year. Shou looks away. That reaction puzzles Yuki. At the gym, Yuki wonders what that was just now for he isn’t acting like how he used to. The coach laughs and says that tomorrow’s practice competition would be quite intense. This made Yuki concentrate on the competition again rather than Shou. Noda arrives and apologizes for being late. After greeting him, Yuki tells him that the other first years are already jogging so she’ll help him warm up. This reminds Yuki to concentrate on the competition and the new club members. Shou glances at Yuki helping Noda stretch. Then, a ball goes flying towards Shou’s face. Thump. Yuki is startled when someone shouts if Shou is alright. Shouji says that it hit Shou right in the face, and is his mouth injured. Holding his mouth, Shou says a bit. Carrying the first aid kit, Yuki tells Shou to let her see that and where does it hurt. To her irritation, Shou refuses and would rather go to the clinic. This irks Yuki. While calling out to him, Yuki follows him to the clinic and asks what’s going on. “Do you have something that you want to say?” Ignoring her, Shou says that the teacher isn’t around the clinic. Yuki angrily tells him to listen to her. Thinking that she really don’t understand him, she tells him again to let her see his injury so that she can help him treat it and do not be lost in thought during the club activity. Sitting on the bed, Shou says that she’s the one who is lost in thought. “..each and every day, sticking around with the first year students. What will happen if those guys fall in love with senpai. Senpai is obviously mine.” Yuki nervously says what’s up with that kind of thinking. She wonders if he is being difficult. She tells him how can such a thing possibly happen and he’s talking nonsense. Shou says that he doesn’t know about that. “What if someone confesses to you and then suddenly, forcefully kiss you and kept on bothering you non-stop. What am I to do.” Yuki darkly tells him that isn’t that brat, him. Shou says ya, and what if someone like him appears, what will happen to her. Yuki thinks that if that person is like him who bothers her relentlessly, she won’t be able to endure it. “ ‘It’s senpai’s fault for always being lost in thought’ Ah..how foolish. Unexpectedly throwing a tantrum and you’re not a child. Ah.. *looks at Shou’s hair and reaches out her hand* A split second. Only a split second.. it seems like I felt that he is a bit cute.” Yuki touches his hair. Shou looks at her. Pause. Aghast Yuki nervously thinks, “See..I’m not moved at all. *turns away* From..from that time before, it started when we watched the movie together, I’ve always thinking of his hair. I got careless.” She nervously says, “No. I’m sorry. It isn’t. There’s something dirty sticking on your hair.” Shou calls out to her. She looks at him and continues to insist that there is only something dirty sticking.. Shou kisses her. She blushes really red and got angry when he tells her that there’s something dirty sticking. And, she got angrier that it turns out that Shou isn’t injured at all. Narration: “Ah yes, I’ve truly fallen in love with an unreasonable person.” On Saturday, Yuki got the lounge area ready. Looking at her watch, she thinks that the opponent school will come over soon and it has been a long time since they have a practice competition so they’ll definitely put in all their effort.. Then, she bumps into someone. The person apologizes. Holding her nose, Yuki also apologizes. Shou calls out to Yuki to complain about that idiot Abe getting his nosebleed on his uniform. Shou looks at the person who bumped into Yuki. It is the dark haired guy. All three points at each other and says, ‘Ah’. Then, they are all surprised over how they are pointing at each other. Yuki points at the dark haired guy who also points at Yuki while Shou is pointing at dark haired guy. Ah? Navigation Category:Chapters